Akazukin Chacha
by Wizardry Engineer
Summary: Akazukin Chacha is about a girl magician called Chacha who lives on Mt. Mochi Mochi with her mentor. Together, with her friends, she'll combat darkness to defeat the new evil! And along the way, romance will form!


_**Akazukin Chacha**_

**Me: Yay! My first Akazukin Chacha fic!**

**Chacha: Yay! But, we're all speaking English!**

**Me: Of course. I do prefer Japanese, and there will be Japanese references because some bits won't make sense. At the top will be all the Japanese phrases I'll say:**

**Jiya- An old man.**

**Kumo- A spider/ A cloud. Yes they're homonyms.**

**Yatta- Means "yay" or "all right." Something like it.**

**-Sama- A foreword that is attached to a name to give a LOT respect to them.**

**-Chan- A foreword that is attached to usually a girl's name.**

**-Kun- A foreword that's attached to usually a boy's name.**

**-San- A foreword that's attached to a name to give more respect than just saying their name.**

**-Sensei- A foreword that's attached to someone of importance, usually teachers.**

**Me: Now, since this is my first time doing one about Chacha, it'll be really bad, but no bad comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akazukin Chacha in any way.**

Millions of dandelions drifted vacantly across the cerulean-blue sky; one by one, they floated through the clean and fresh air of Mt. Mochi-Mochi. It was peaceful and the land was covered in a sprawling mass of greenery.

A certain, young girl, marvelled at the beauty of the land, smiling happily at the scenery. She looked around twelve years of age, and had almost glowing, golden hair, tied into pigtails. Her eyes were fiery red but the most intriguing of all her appearance, was her unique red-riding hood. It was worn in tandem with a pink and white dress and a bow was tied at the base of her hood.

She glanced over to a middle-aged looking man, was had long, yet perfect-looking, dark green hair. He wore a white robe, however, in his hands was a... Doll. It was small and had a fancy blonde hairstyle and wore an elegant, yet child-like dress.

His face bore a kind and gentle smile and he nodded back to the girl. She grinned in bliss and stared up to the sky with a grin.

Stretching out her arms, she stared happily at the dandelion fuzz and chanted with a magical power, "Dandelion fuzz, dandelion fuzz, turn into Riiya!"

The air turned thick with magical might as the girl concentrated her power onto the floating fuzz.

Suddenly, the dandelions swerved hastily away from each other in haphazard directions and finally, swirled mystically in a white tornado.

The man marvelled at the girl's power, with a vacant, yet surprised voice.

Spinning around, faster and faster, the tornado swirled uncontrollably, quicker and quicker, until...

**PUFFFF!**

In a puff of golden smoke and shiny sparkles, a figure was conjured onto the ground. But, strangely, what the girl wanted to come out was not Riiya, but a...

"Nice weather, isn't it?"

The girl and the man both sweatdropped at the girl's weird conjuration.

"Chacha, that's not Riiya, is it?" asked the man, sweatdropping.

"That's a **jiya**," cut in a girl-like voice. The man stared down at his doll to find it speaking. He wasn't surprised, _as the doll seemed to speak on it's own..._

Chacha laughed half-heartedly at her mistake.

"Elizabeth is correct. I can't send you to Magic School," said the man in a worried voice. His face seemed concerned about the girl, named Chacha.

Chacha stared longingly at the ground for a split second, but suddenly, brightened up with hope.

"Then, if I do use it correctly, can I please go?" screamed Chacha desperately, putting on a smile of hope.

"Yes. I, Seravy, the greatest magician in the world, have taught you all the basics of magic. To be a first-rate witch, you'll need to study hard in Magic School to broaden your knowledge, alright?" said Seravy, with his eyes staring intently at Chacha.

Chacha's eyes suddenly lit up with hope, becoming huge and anime-like and she grinned in ecstasy.

"Ok! Lemme try again, and this time, this time I'll do it right!" shouted Chacha with determination rising in her voice.

Seravy was pleased with Chacha's determination and allowed her another try, smiling in satisfaction.

"Dandelion fuzz, turn into... Uhh... Turn into a **kumo!**" yelled Chacha, focusing about how a cloud looked like, how it felt like...

Suddenly, puffs of golden, sparkling smoke exploded from within the dandelions and...

"AHHH!"

Out of the blue, small black objects began to quickly rain down from the sky in a flurry! Seravy suddenly panicked at the sight of the black objects and Chacha, standing in confusion and fear, had anime fear lines dropping from her eyes.

Screaming anime-style, Chacha sprinted around, trying to escape from the falling objects, with anime tears streaming from her eyes.

Hastily, Seravy waved around an arm, causing the falling black objects to disappear, in a puff of green smoke.

The air was then, once again, peaceful and clear. Except for Chacha.

She kept screaming and running around in a circle again and again...

"Uh, Chacha, it stopped..." said Seravy, sweatdropping at Chacha.

"AHHH!"

"..."

"AHH!"

"Chacha..."

"AHHH! What is it? AHH!"

"..."

"... Sorry."

Chacha put on a anime sad face and anime tears began to flow from her eyes.

(A/N: Yes, there's a LOT of anime reference.)

"Chacha, you wanted a **kumo** not a **kumo...**?" remarked Seravy until he got up to his last word. He paused for a second and finally realised something.

"She's right regardless," replied Elizabeth.

"Yes, that is right..." answered Seravy, looking at Elizabeth.

Turning to Chacha, Seravy's face suddenly changed into a grinning face with anime happy eyes. "Chacha, from tomorrow, you'll be going to Magic School!"

As Seravy's words came into Chacha's head, the girl's face had suddenly shifted into a blissful smile, and with a triumphant demeanor, Chacha leapt into the air and shouted, "**Yatta! Yatta!**"

Calming down, Chacha stared up at the sky in happiness and watched the dandelions float across the sky with a smile stretched across her face, knowing that Magic School awaited her.

_Somewhere... _

_In a darkened place..._

_In a room fit for a king... _

_With shadows and darkness lurking in every corner..._

_Was a mysterious, dark figure..._

_In the middle of the room..._

_A magical circle lay on the floor..._

_And above it..._

_A blue flame of strange origins..._

"Daimou-sama, I have some _interesting _news for you," exclaimed an undersized old man with an evil demeanor, appearing from the shadows, who was wearing a wizard's robe and hat.

Daimou, who sat on a magnificent throne, held in his hands, two violet, glowing orbs. His figure was seemingly lost in the darkness of the room, but his vast shadow loomed dauntingly over the short man.

"You had better have good reason to disturb me, Sorges..." growled Daimou in a menacingly quiet voice.

"Our scouts have finally located Seravy!" snickered the tiny wizard.

"Is that true?"

"Certainly."

SMASH! Daimou's hand, which clutched to the two orbs, clamped together and smashed the two orbs into dust, astonishing Sorges, afraid of Daimou's true power...

"Kill him..."

"Y-yes, Daimou. I'll use his r-rival as his a-assassin..."

"Don't fail Sorges... Or it'll be you who will die..."

**Somewhere on Mt. Urizuri...**

ACHOOOOO!

"Someone must be talking about me, somewhere..."

"Master..."

In a grand castle, built upon the magnificent , was a witch, cloaked in a dress of violet, and with hair that was bright pink, and next to her was a boy, around twelve years old, wearing a blue wizard's robe. His hair was a deep brown, but strangely, he was wearing something that didn't really fit him...

The boy sweatdropped at his... Weird outfit.

A HUGE nameplate was attached to his robe saying, "Hi! My name is Shiine!" A rather conspicuous hat sat on top of his head, which happened to be yellow, the most conspicuous colour there could be.

"Master, do I have to dress like this to Magic School?" groaned Shiine while sweatdropping.

"Of course you do! Isn't my wonderful taste in clothing just brilliant! Ahahahahaha!"

"..."

"But you look so nice..."

**Back at the entrance of the castle...**

A deliveryman began to approach the castle's entrance. It was vast and looked as if one had to pay the world's weight in gold to construct such a marvellous building. The castle was made of granite, and spires towered into the air.

Holding onto a tall package, the deliveryman glanced over at the doorbell and pressed it gingerly, being overwhelmed by the vastness of the castle.

DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

"Yes!"

Shiine heard a faint noise and hurried onto the balcony while the witch catered to her... Very heavy make-up.

"Master, it's a carrier service."

"Tell him to leave it at the door."

"Sure."

"PLEASE LEAVE IT AT THE DOOR! Ehh?"

"Oh, he either needs a signature for the receipt or a stamp," said Shiine, turning to his Master.

"Ugh, how troublesome..."

SHING!

Out of the blue, a MASSIVE stamp, the size of an elephant literally appeared from thin air and began to plummet rapidly ALL the way down...

CRRASSH!

Suddenly, a flash of a package flew up from the ground, sky-rocketing higher than the castle until...

Quicker and quicker, it approacher Shiine...

"Ah, it's a little big... OWW!"

Instead of properly landing in Shiine's hands, it sorta smashed into him like a meteor, while the paper rolled off, revealing an elegant mirror, with silver edges and intricate decorations made in gold.

Glancing over, Shiine's Master quickly ran towards the mirror, with her eyes only paying attention to the mirror, turning huge and anime-ish. As she ran towards it, she completely ignored Shiine and practically kicked him out of the way. 

"Ow."

"Wow! What a beautiful mirror! Oh! It makes me look fabulous too!"

"Master..."

"Hmm, maybe I should have worn the other dress..."

"Master..."

"Wait, maybe it's my hair..."

"Master..."

"Perhaps my... Hat?"

"Master!"

"Huh? Oh, Shiine-chan, did you just say something?"

"... But anyway, who sent this anyway?"

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" asked Shiine-chan's Master, pointing at her own face.

Shiine-chan sweatdropped at his Master's words, but she roused and yelled, "Hey! What were you thinking?"

Shiine-chan laughed half-heartedly, trying to convince his Master to forget the matter.

"I was just kidding-"

**SHING!**

Shiine-chan and his Master both whipped around to find the mirror flashing brightly, until it was blindingly bright. And then...

…

…

…

"Your answer is this!"

The two wizards sweatdropped at their random sight. In the mirror was a self-moving reflection of...

Shiine-chan's Master.

"The fairest of them all is none other than Dorothy-chan of Mt. Urizuri!"

"Of course! What a honest mirror you are!"

Shiine-chan stood, watching Dorothy-chan become full of herself. His mouth was open in surprise at the VERY weird mirror and his eyes had turned into anime dot eyes.

"And who's the best magician in the world?" asked Dorothy-chan.

"Your answer is this," began the mirror.

"It is?" screamed Dorothy-chan, almost falling over in anticipation.

"The best magician in the world is Seravy of Mt. Mochi-Mochi!"

Suddenly, the reflection of Dorothy-chan slowly shifted into a grinning Seravy, however, Dorothy-chan hastily lunged at the reflection, using a chair, with desire to annihilate. Shiine-chan quickly pulled her back, and luckily, Dorothy-chan was barely far away from the mirror.

Even the reflection of Seravy was frightened by Dorothy-chan's scary look.

"Master, calm down!"

"Shiine-chan! Let go of me, so I can smash that stupid magician into the ground! Grrrr!"

The mirror practically jumped back to avoid Dorothy-chan's lethal swipes and said from afar, "For your information, Seravy said this-"

The mirror suddenly jumped back in front of Dorothy-chan.

And in a imitation of Seravy's voice, the mirror said, "Dorothy-chan looks pretty at first glance, but she's covering it all up with make-up."

Putting on a smug face, the reflection continued, "She's an old spinster with wrinkles all over!"

As "Seravy" said the words, Dorothy-chan grew angrier and angrier...

However, just as the mirror finished it's taunt, the reflection morphed into a reflection of Dorothy-chan, but something was different...

The Dorothy-chan in the reflection had an evil aura, with dark, violet rings around her eyes, and slowly, a malevolent sneer stretched across her face.

Dorothy-chan stared at it, and no sooner, she could feel darkness and temptation swirl powerfully around her, trying to persuade her to give in. More and more, did the darkness swirl around her. The evil Dorothy-chan in the mirror, sneered more and more... Unknowingly, a stream of terrible power flowed into Dorothy-chan, corrupting her until...

**SMMASHH!**

Down where the deliveryman was, a chair flew down from the balcony and caught the deliveryman by surprise, forcing him to flee.

"CURSE YOU, SERAVY! Who said you're the best magician in the world! Just you wait! I'll beat you, and become number one! Ahahahahahaha!" screamed Dorothy-chan with an unusual dark grin across her face. She emitted an evil aura, just like the mirror's reflection.

Shiine-chan hid behind a stone pillar, watching Dorothy-chan succumb to the dark power.

"Scary. That's not how Master usually acts..."

As Dorothy-chan maniacally laughed, the reflection in the mirror, disappeared into thin air, which signalled that it's job, was complete...

**Back at Mt. Mochi-Mochi...**

In Seravy's small cottage, Chacha sat on a couch, waiting for Seravy's return. A few minutes later, Seravy came into the room with a luxurious-looking chest. It had golden decorations all around it and the wood used was seemingly mysterious.

Sitting on a chair, Seravy placed it on a table and waving his hand, the chest began to slowly open via magic.

Within the chest was... Another chest.

Chacha sweatdropped and asked, "Seravy-sensei, what's a chest doing in a chest?"

"..."

"..."

The inner chest was crimson red, shaped into an oval shape, with precious jewels adorning the chest with golden edges.

The inner chest seemed to glow with an inner, golden light and levitated on it's own. Seravy took hold of it and said, "Now, Chacha, this is a secret chest I stored for you until you started school."

The master magician pointed the chest in the direction of Chacha, and by magic, it floated towards her.

As it approached her, it slowly opened, releasing a brilliant flash of white light.

And inside was...

A beautiful pendant, shaped into two wings, with a vast, crimson gemstone embedded in the centre. It was made of pure gold, shining brilliantly in the sunlight. A necklace chain was attached to the pendant, making it similar to a necklace.

A shining band was found next to it, with intricate decorations, made in enchanted gold. An usually large gemstone, in a shimmering shade of emerald, was placed in the centre of the band.

Finally, a sparkling ring was found in a corner. It was simply a loop of gold, melded into a spiral, with a sapphire blue crystal, placed into the ring.

"Wow! They're so beautiful!"

"That pendant is called the Princess Medallion. It'll turn into a bow and arrow that is able to pierce nearly everything in the world."

"Bow and arrow? Princess Melon? I wonder who she is..." remarked Chacha. She looked upwards and imagined what Princess Melon would look like...

"I said Princess Medallion," answered Seravy, sighing wistfully.

Chacha took hold of the pendant and examined it.

"Once you start school, you might face many dangers, unlike your safe life here. I'm sure it'll be useful!"

However, Chacha didn't seem to pay any attention to Seravy and kept staring at the pendant.

"Chacha..."

"Huh? Oh, yes! A Princess Melon is a melon who is a princess! Now I get it!"

"..."

Seravy fell down, anime-style, while a question mark came off Chacha's head.

Re-assuming his calm disposition once more, Seravy simply forced his knowledge into Chacha, by forcing her into a dark room, with a piece of cardboard, with a spiral pattern, a pencil, and a whole lot of magic power...

**10 Minutes Later...**

While exiting the "medical" room, Chacha asked, "Hey, Sensei, what's the band and ring for?"

"Well, when you start school, you'll make some new friends, correct?"

Chacha and nodded and Seravy continued, "Out of them, pick two that will be your best friends and give these items to them. They'll help you in times of trouble."

"Sure!"

**PUFFF!**

In a puff of emerald smoke, the chest was disappeared and Seravy said with an anime happy face on, "Now, let's review today's magic lesson."

"Yep!"

In another puff of green smoke, a pot plant was conjured and Seravy said, "Now, grow some flowers, here."

"Good luck, Chacha!" said Elizabeth.

_In Elizabeth's Mind...?_

_As if any luck could help you here..._

Seravy slowly placed the pot plant onto the table and Chacha sat up. Waving around her arms, she focused onto powerfully onto the plant, charging magical energies into her fingertips...

"May there be flowers!"

The air grew thick with magical power and suddenly, the plant shot up slightly, and again! Seravy marvelled at his student's unusual success, however...

**PUFF!**

Within a split second, a green flash shot up from the pot, rising higher and higher and higher and higher and higher and higher and higher and higher and higher and higher and higher and higher and higher...

("Okay, we get it!" said Chacha.")

**SSMASHH!**

An enormous tree sprouted from the pot, and literally destroyed the house, all in one fell swoop.

However, in the distance, a shadowed figure sprinted madly across the lush green pastures of Mt. Mochi-Mochi. Dirt sprayed up from the figure's feet, and it ran almost as fast as the wind. Closer and closer, it began to approach the little cottage, until...

The figure disappeared. Or at least, it did for a second or two.

Landing in front of the cottage, a twelve-year old boy with rather messy, teal blue hair, wearing simple clothes, stared up at the catastrophic-mess-of-a-spell.

"There she goes as usual."

**Back at Seravy's cottage...**

"C'mon, how many times have you destroyed the house?" scolded Seravy, sweatdropping at his student's strange, yet destructive magic.

Chacha laughed guiltily at her destructive powers.

"Chacha, what if my dear Elizabeth was hurt?"

"I was so scared..." mumbled Elizabeth in a frightened voice.

"I'd better give second thoughts about Magic School-"

"**HEY, SERAVY!"**

In a flash, the boy (the one I mentioned earlier.) appeared in what was left of the doorway.

"Riiya..." said Chacha, looking over at the boy.

"Seravy, are you picking on Chacha, again? You'll pay for it!"yelled Riiya angrily.

Suddenly, the air was thick with magical power, as Riiya bellowed, "Metamorphosis!"

Moving his arms in delicate and graceful movements, a mysterious power swirled around Riiya and in a brilliant flash of light and a puff of blue, sparkling smoke, a small figure, shadowed by the smoke, took Riiya's place.

As the smoke passed, a... Dog...? A "dog" was revealed. He was snow white, with his white fur fluffing up on his head, with a rather fluffy tail. Riiya's large, blue eyes remained on the... Dog?

"AH! You're sooo cute Riiya, when you're a dog!" screamed Chacha, lunging towards Riiya, and hugging him tightly.

"Chacha! I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf! Now, let me go so I can bite that slimy magician!" barked Riiya.

_In Elizabeth's Mind..._

_Whatever that is left of your wolf side is probably lost in your denseness, Riiya..._

"Slimy? You'll regret speaking to me like that... Prepare yourself, Riiya-kun..." warned Seravy with an **evil** look on his face. Riiya seemed more than intimidated at Seravy's words... A LOT of anime angry signs were on Seravy's head...

And then...

"WAHHHHHH!"

Tied onto a tree and more battered than Chacha's car that she tried to summon, Riiya found himself struggling to break free from the rope around him.

"Grrr! Hey! Lemme down! Or else I'll really give it to you, Seravy!"

"Now, Chacha, here's the last test. If you can get the mutt down from the tree using magic, you can go to Magic School," told Seravy to Chacha. She nodded and the master magician walked back to his cottage.

"Hey! I'm not a mutt, I'm a wolf, you slimy magician!" yelled Riiya, trying to provoke Seravy, but his efforts remained futile.

"Don't worry, Riiya, I'll get you down in no time!" said Chacha cheerfully.

The girl magician summoned a pair of scissors, and in a flash of golden light and smoke, she was clutching scissors.

_**Insert "Psycho" music...**_

_In Riiya's head... Or whatever that is left of it..._

_Rule 1. Don't let Chacha take care of things._

_Rule 2. Don't let Chacha rescue you._

_Rule 3. Don't let Chacha handle sharp things, ESPECIALLY not scissors._

_Rule 4. Don't let Chacha rescue you, with sharp things, and ESPECIALLY not scissors._

_Rule 5. Repeat the above rules._

"KYA!" screamed Riiya. Seeing Chacha handle sharp things was scary. ESPECIALLY, when she was rescuing people using sharp things.

Waving around her arms, she commanded the scissors to fly in Riiya's direction. The little metal menace, flew towards him, but luckily, Riiya barely dodged the steel scissors.

Gasping, with beads of cold sweat dropping from his forehead, Riiya's complexion turned pale blue as soon as he saw MORE sharp objects.

Axes flew menacingly at him, knives nearly cut his arms off, ninja stars sailed through the air like death, and more scissors lunged at him.

"Hey, Chacha, look out! Knock it off already! Hey!"

"Riiya, you have to stay still! I'll do it again!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**Back at Seravy's cottage...**

"Well, I'd better give second thoughts about Magic School, right Elizabeth?"

…

…

…

"Elizabeth?"

Seravy looked around desperately, searching for his doll, but strangely, she was nowhere to be found...

"E-Elizabeth!"

Suddenly, a shrill voice rang out and laughed, "Hahahaha! I have your precious, little Elizabeth!"

"Th-that voice is..."

Out of the blue, a flash of pink light seemed to explode from the doorway. And the light revealed...

"It's been a while, Seravy."

"You're Dorothy-chan of Mt. Urizuri!"

The air turned thick with tension as the two exchanged harsh glares.

"...Your make-up has gotten heavier, hasn't it."

Seravy's random comment broke the silence and his eyes turned into anime line eyes. He noted the dark rings around Dorothy-chan's eyes.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!" bellowed Dorothy-chan, with angry signs around her. Her teeth became fanged and deadly as she yelled at him.

"And besides, when people turn evil, they get the "evil eye make-up," so I got one."

"..."

"Whatever. Anyway, you'd better listen to what I say, or your precious doll will get hurt..."

"Elizabeth..."

"Ahahahaha! How pathetic you look now, Seravy! And I thought you were the best in the world! Ha!"

And while distracting him with her talk, Dorothy-chan hastily pointed her finger at him, firing a magical beam of light, which, in a flash of pink, contained Seravy into a magical orb. Slowly, it shrunk, along with Seravy.

"Dorothy-chan... I can break out of this easy anyway."

"Think about it. What about your favourite doll?"

"..."

"Ahahaha! I knew you'd see reason!"

**Back where Riiya was tied up...**

"... Hmm... Ah! I know! How about a spear!"

"NOOOOO!"

In a flash of golden light, a long spear appeared in Chacha's hands. And in the hands of Chacha, a spear could do a LOT of damage...

Thrusting again and again, Riiya screamed in terror as Chacha cheerfully poked it around.

_In Chacha's mind..._

_Wow! I never knew spears were so fun! Stab, stab, stab, thrust, thrust, thrust! Wait, Chacha, what does "thrust" mean? Eh? That's weird._

Dodging again and again, Riiya screamed louder and louder. However, a witch, cloaked in purple, flew out of Seravy's cottage on a broom, and attached to it...

"This' the end for the grand magician, Seravy! Ahahahahahaha!"

And in a magical orb, the faint figure of Seravy, was seen imprisoned in the orb, as the witch flew away...

"Sensei! S-she took away Seravy-sensei!" yelled Chacha.

"If you return him, we won't accept him back!" yelled Riiya giggling.

Turning around, Chacha grabbed the spear and began to stab and thrust again at Riiya angrily.

"Hey! Hey! I was kidding!"

Dropping the spear, Chacha turned around to see Dorothy-chan fly away into the distance.

"She must be the witch from Mt. Urizuri! Seravy-sensei told me she was always jealous of him and that she was wicked!"

_In Riiya's mind..._

_I bet all magicians, besides Chacha, have major attitude problems._

Riiya stretched out his neck and grabbed hold of the rope using his fang-like teeth the rip it apart. Slowly, he pulled and pulled...

"I don't know how she beat Seravy-sensei, but I'm going in after her!"

"WAAHH!"

**THUD!**

Riiya smashed headfirst into the ground, and his eyes turned swirly, but he quickly snapped out of his daze, and replied, "But, Chacha, you're still a novice witch! If she beat that big-mouth Seravy, how are you going to match up against her?"

"But, I'm the student of Seravy-sensei, the greatest magician in the world. Don't worry, I'll find a way!" said Chacha with a grin across her face and determination in her eyes.

As Riiya stared at her determined face, he blushed slightly at the sight of Chacha's happy face.

_I don't want her to go..._

_But..._

_I really don't want Chacha injured..._

_But..._

_Chacha can't possibly do it!_

_But..._

"Oh, whatever! If it's for my favourite, Chacha!" yelled Riiya, standing up. "I'll go with you!"

"That's more like it!" said Chacha cheerfully.

Moving closer to him, Chacha gave him a hug and whispered, "Riiya, thanks for believing in me."

Instantly blushing, he stuttered, "I-it was n-nothing..."

"**Now, let's storm Mt. Urizuri!"**

**Me: Wow! That was really, really long. Now, no flames if it's bad.**

_**Time to Review!**_


End file.
